My Last End
by JaimynsFire
Summary: Remus' account of the events that happen in Tantz's story In The End, and After The End. So a post end of Voldie account. R/R PLEASE!!
1. Musings

A/N: Another 1st person narrative of Remus', only this one is set after Tantz's After the End. Here's what he thinks about the world she created and her Snipe. Hehe, should be fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any HP characters, might have bribed them, but I don't own them.  
  
He's brought Harry back! I can't but be happy, elated, overjoyed, enraptured, and all together surprised. I never knew that Snape had it in him to save anyone, even himself. You can see all the hex-marks all over him. All I can do to save my sanity is tell every that my Boy-who- Lived is still among that group.  
  
Snape is still himself, save for a soul. I think he gained one on the battlefield. Aw, that's not really fair though. I know he had it in him, even HE knows that I knew. It bugs the hell out of him. It's wonderful! It's the only joy I get in life. To see him glare at me from across the Hospital Wing, and when I give him a jolly little wave back, he ducks back into his cauldron. It truly makes life worth living again. I wish I could bring him to seeing that.  
  
Ron Weasley. How much crap that boy has been through. I'm really impressed with his resilience. I ache to see him cry about Hermione. I ache so much because I knew these people when they were children. And Ron looks so adult now, helping Severus with potions even. Swallowing that Weasley pride. I'm glad to hear that Charlie and Bill are still alive and kicking. Even though Bill was trapped in a mine from a massive earthquake do to some serious magically castings. He's in a coma, but a coma is much better than dead.  
  
Charlie is one of the Nations Heroes. Might even get an Order of Merlin, I'm so proud. Even though I think Ron deserves it more. Of course Severus, deserves a million of those damn things. I can't believe I almost killed the sorry son of a bitch. I also can't believe he'd use a god-awful Muggle routine to get the blood out of Harry's' lungs. I can't say I'm not glad he did it. I would have never thought of it.  
  
I'm writing in this stupid journal while Minerva is still sleeping peacefully. She almost looked like she's molded in wax, like in a museum my mum took me to once when it was summer holidays. That's where I saw the wax figures of the Beatles. Can't say I'm not a fan of the muggle band. I even tried to convince Sirius to cut his hair like Paul McCartney's. He tried, but it grew back. Oh well.  
  
Ah, memories. For once I'm actually glad to have them. I wanted to give Severus another hug. I think I might, just to stir things up again. He gets so frigid it's hilarious. I have to bite my tongue just to keep it all in. It's funny how this old wolf can be so joyous when faced with complete tragedy, and so god awfully depressed when faced with joy.  
  
Oh well, I guess I should put this thing down for now. I'm afraid that Harry is cold, and I want to just touch his pale skin. Just to feel his life running through those veins.  
  
Oh Lily you would be so proud.  
  
A/N: Ok, chapter one! Of course there's more to what happens, but I'm not sure anyone would read it. *sniffles* 


	2. Letter to Snape

A/N: Request from Tantz for sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't OWN Remus. He's just chained up in my basement.  
  
This entry is for Severus. So everything is written expressly for him, or you as the case may be.  
  
I want you to know you're not alone. You never really were. We all watched you carefully. We had to be careful not to step on your toes for that temper of yours. You know this. The way you swoosh around with your billowing capes is enough for anyone not to want to talk to you. You KNEW that.  
  
Well of course you did. It's your persona isn't it? It's what makes you, you. Well congratulations, you did your job. But I still can't help liking you Severus. Admiring you. You faced so much crap over the years and you STILL manage to keep that cold façade. Even with your precious Slytherins dead. Bah, I know you don't care for them, more than you ever cared for anyone.  
  
I cohersed Minerva to go speak to you when you left. She wanted to speak to you in front of a ceremony, to give a vast award for your courage, but I knew that would just throw you into the throngs of deeper depression. I want to help you damnit! You made the Wolfsbane potion for me, and you still do, what's wrong with you?  
  
Take care of yourself for once! Don't you go and die on us or anything! If you don't wake from this coma, I will have to tell Harry the truth. I'm more than disappointed in the way he treated you, but you have to admit you deserved it. It's almost funny, but right now you stupid git, you need to wake up!  
  
Please god, let him wake. 


	3. The Keeper

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters, my own are bad enough to me.  
  
A/N: Another request from Tantz. Probably the last chapter of my saga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But professor, he can't die!"  
  
How naïve Ron has gotten. It's almost too much to not want to shake him out of this stupor. I sigh and sit next to him and an almost catatonic Harry.  
  
"He's really sick. He's been spitting up blood in his sleep, and there really isn't any way I know how to cure him."  
  
They looked at me disbelieving. I loved it; I knew that somewhere in their hearts they had a soft spot for old Severus. Thank god. I paced around the room like I was prowling a cage. I could feel the sickness coming over me; there was no way I'd be able to be with them during their ritual. I'd probably tear them apart and give Severus a heart attack.  
  
It's not like I don't know he's giving up. That part I leave out when explaining to Ron and Harry the situation.  
  
"Headmistress McGonagol and I have done all we can. Or know how to. It's really up to his two best students." I gave them a faint, yet baiting, smile.  
  
Ron ruined the moment by barely audibly saying, "One of those was Hermione." He stalked away and left me alone with Harry.  
  
Harry moaned a bit to himself and started to sob. And not just tears were coming from my best friends godson, and son. He was convulsing, and he just seemed to have let go of everything. He'd seen Severus collapse. He felt guilty, like his hug had caused it all. He wouldn't touch a soul; he barely spoke and kept to himself. Basically he was turning INTO Snape. It was scary to watch the first time, I didn't want to see Harry turn into anyone but Harry.  
  
I touched his shoulder faintly. "You know. Sirius would so proud of you for hugging him."  
  
That didn't quite make it better; I bit my lip and paced again.  
  
"I told him I'd trade his life for Sirius'!" Oh, so that's what it was all about. Crap. I put my hand behind my back and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Is that all you said to him?" He looked at me as if I was torturing him and he nodded slowly.  
  
"Well then. At least you told him something that was on your mind. Believe me it probably wasn't the best thing to say, but I see you two made up since you hugged him." I looked over at him, blank faced, I didn't want to give away too much. In fact I probably would have said the same thing at one time in my life, considering the way Severus had been treating the boys before the whole Voldermort incident.  
  
"I'm awful aren't I? I should go back to the Dursley's and let them kill me. Why did he save me Remus, WHY?"  
  
I didn't even have to think of the answer.  
  
"Because he loves you Harry. And be being a stubborn and obstinate fellow, he shows his love for you. And it's probably not best to question this if he wakes, and I hope he does, because he might just keel over and cry."  
  
The sheer terror in the boys face as I mentioned his crabby and batty Potions Master crying seemed to be and invitation for him to show the guts to go and save the poor fellow.  
  
I tried my best to linger around that night outside of Snape's quarters, and I heard the boys do their chant. I heard some coughing and wheezing from Snape and I felt it safe to go out into the Forbidden Forest and do my natural thing. I changed so quickly into the wolf that it didn't even hurt and I went to the battlefields to go search for fresh meat.  
  
Not human flesh, because I could never stand the taste. But probable some scavengers like me. I chased a group of wild dogs from the site, it was if the Deatheaters weren't meant to be buried, and I can't say I blame anyone, so I let a few wild birds nip at Lucius Malfoy for a bit longer than I should have. Then I chased them away. I was feeling rather like I was protecting the bodies of these poor misbegotten fools. I was their Keeper. 


End file.
